WO 2009/120128 A1 discloses a heat exchanger of the type in question with tubes which are trapped at the respective longitudinal end sides in an input-side and an output-side tube plate, wherein the tubes form a first flow duct for a first medium, for example exhaust gas, and with a housing which surrounds the tube plates and tubes and has an inlet and an outlet. In the housing, a second flow duct for a second medium, for example for coolant, runs between the tubes. The first and the second medium flow here through the heat exchanger in a counterflow. In addition, turbulence-generating inserts which form ducts, which run substantially transversely with respect to the flow direction of the second medium and have permeable side walls for the second medium, and are intended to improve a transfer of heat between the second medium and the tubes, are arranged in the second flow duct between the tubes. At least one dividing wall duct having closed side walls is provided here per turbulence-generating insert. Said dividing wall duct is intended to force a predefined flow in the second flow duct in order thereby to be able to avoid in particular the risk of “dead regions”, in which a sufficient transfer of heat does not take place and, for example, boiling of a coolant could be a cause of concern.
EP 1 707 911 B1 discloses a further heat exchanger in the manner of a charge-air cooler for a motor vehicle, said heat exchanger consisting of a multiplicity of flat tubes which open into header boxes and through which a gaseous medium, for example exhaust gas, flows. A flow path for a coolant runs here between the flat tubes, said flow path being bounded by a housing, which surrounds the flat tubes and has a corresponding inlet and outlet for the coolant. The housing is composed here of two side parts and two covers, wherein the side parts are brazed to a block consisting of flat tubes, tube plates and flow paths. The inlets and outlets for the coolant are located on the covers. The covers are furthermore welded to the side parts and to the tube plates, whereas the header boxes are mechanically connected to the tube plates. By this means, it is intended to be possible to produce the heat exchanger cost-effectively.